Waiting For Dinner
by Long-ear Jerboa
Summary: Just a short conversation between Zuko and Toph. Tried to make it siblingish while still keeping them in character.


**Yes! I finally got around to writing a fanfiction! I've been so lazy lately; all I've done is watch movies and struggle over chem. homework. Of course, it doesn't help when your mother is nagging in your ear about getting on the honor roll even though you never even went off. Apparently, the ranking system was different back then. Anyways, I had this done like a week ago but didn't have time to type it until now. At 10:39 at night. Well, it's still early. I can probably sneak in a few chapters of Emma. I apologize for any grammar errors and do not own anything. **

"I'm hungry," said Toph, "what's taking so long?"

"I don't know. But we'll be out here for awhile." Zuko and Toph sat outside in the courtyard. Apparently, it took four people to try to make dinner.

"How can you tell?"

"Because it always take forever when you're most hungry and Sokka can't do much of anything."

"I think you're right."

"It takes longer when you're hungry?"

"No. Sokka can't do much." He snorted and leaned back. "So…now what?"

They both sat for a few minutes. Toph spit and hit Momo, who screeched and crawled up onto Appa. From there he watched her with wary eyes.

"I bet you never learned to spit over in the palace, huh?"

"Well, no. I didn't want to risk my father's anger by partaking in 'peasant habits." Zuko leaned forward to lean against his knees.

"First of all, I can't see you using air quotes. Second, I get what you mean. Besides the anger, anyway. My parents were afraid to get angry at me."

"You were lucky then."

"No," she said, "not really. You were more lucky than I was." He turned towards her.

"I'm pretty sure you were."

"Oh, really?" She crossed her arms. "What makes you say that?"

"You were, are, mad and frustrated with your parents. I was afraid and scared of my father."

"BUT, you got to have friends, and go places other than a stupid garden, and got to be a kid."

"Not really," he said, "I missed out on being a kid a lot. My father wanted me to be as good as Azula. Much of my time was spent with teachers and masters. The other time was spent mother, uncle and cousin, or my sister."

"You and your sister actually got along?" Toph raised her eyebrows.

"Once. We were little and our family was happy. My grandfather was still alive. So was my cousin."

"You had a cousin?"

"Yeah." He paused for a moment. "He died just before my grandfather."

"That must've killed you uncle." He nodded. "I never knew any other relatives. I'm not sure if it was because of my parents sheltering me or our family is actually that small."

"You must have gotten lonely." A large explosion sounded from the kitchen.

"That would be Snoozles." She huffed the hair out of her face and leaned back. "I have to say, you're the hardest to figure out a nickname for."

"Whatever you do, just don't call me Zuzu."

"Why?" It wasn't that bad of a name. She could do better, but it was a place to start.

"My sister calls me that." Okay, that was a good reason. "Besides, true family should make their own names."

"Awww. That was so cheesy." They both laughed. "You're not too bad of a brother yourself." She stuck her arm out and hit his shoulder with a fist.

"Ow! What's with the punching?"

"I told you before, it's how I show affection." Zuko rubbed his shoulder.

"Is it also your revenge at me for burning your feet?"

"No," she cracked her knuckles and grinned deviously, "I'm still working on that."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They never did get dinner. Sokka ended up destroying half the kitchen.

**Didn't quite turn out as I planned. I probably should have edited it some. Oh well. Now I'm off the read and then lay in bed for a while because getting sleep is getting to be impossible. Maybe it's the cherry lip balm I use. I basically eat it. If you see me on the news because I died of lip balm poisoning, you'll know why.**


End file.
